Bedroom Battles
by superbored85
Summary: What if Sam and his lover shared a room next to Dean and Castiel? How will the brothers cope in the battle of wills. Pairings: DeanxCastiel and SamxRuby then SamxGabriel - time skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.**

**Warning: Non graphic yet very suggestive smut**

**

* * *

**

It's been over a month since Castiel had agreed to spend the night with Dean on a regular basis. As a result, Sam managed to convince Dean that it was only fair to let Ruby stay during the night. Reluctantly Dean agreed only on the condition that she would be gone the next morning just like Castiel. Even though Sam thought the deal was unfair given angels can teleport, he agreed to it. Unfortunately for Sam the deal didn't turn out quite the way he had hoped. Almost every night since then, he could hear moaning and groaning with the occasional bed thumping against the wall.

Sam wanted to be happy for his brother for finally having a stable relationship. But it was hard to after hearing those sounds every single night for the past month. They weren't exactly the kind of sounds he needed to hear as he was trying to sleep. Plus every time he and Ruby started to get intimate with each other, the sounds would start again. Whenever he tried asking about it during the morning Dean would act like nothing happened and blow off anything he said about it. Sam knew Dean was still adjusting to his new relationship with Castiel but he couldn't take it anymore. He had reached his breaking point. He needed to either get some sleep or have sex and he didn't care which.

Sam stared at the motel ceiling; trying anything he could think of to fall asleep. He even tried to count sheep. The sooner he could get some sleep, the better. The last thing he wanted to be awake for was the beginning of Dean and Castiel's regular nightly activity. He didn't bother looking at Ruby as she pulled back the sheets of the bed and slipped into bed next to him. It wasn't until she moved on top of him that he looked at her. She kissed him softly and he wrapped his arms around her. "Tonight," she whispered to him, "is our turn."

Dean was all systems go as he kissed the warm body beneath him. He needed to feel something other than pain and Castiel was more than willing to help him. For that he was grateful he had his angel. Not that he would ever tell Castiel that, or that he consider Castiel his.

"Oh..." a woman moaned.

Dean paused from sucking on his angel's neck when he heard Ruby's voice.

"More..."

He looked almost amused at Castiel and nodded towards the wall behind their headboard.

"Dean," he pulled him back down and kissed him.

"Harder Sam!"

Dean was annoyed when the angel pushed him away, "Maybe we shouldn't tonight Dean."

"Like Hell we aren't."

Slowly Dean started kissing his way down Castiel's body.

Sam was torn. What Ruby was doing to his neck felt amazing and he did want to have sex but he didn't want his brother to hear him. Dean wasn't shy about creating loud sexual noises but he was.

"Ruby... you know maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

He almost felt like he was begging. She stopped sucking on his neck and studied his face.

"You want this as much as I do. Besides," she moved to straddle his naked hips, "it won't kill them to hear us for a change."

Through the wall behind them, they could hear moaning.

"Think of it as a competition," she smiled at him.

It didn't take long for Dean to get Castiel ready to burst. Over the past month he has had a lot of time to perfect his technique. If it was any other night, he would have let the angel finish but tonight was different.

"Harder...ah..."

The sounds from Sam's room were pushing him, almost taunting him. In a way it was like they were competing against each other, to see who the better lovers were. He wasn't about to lose to his brother and a demon, not when he had an angel on his side.

"Dean," Castiel begged, trying to pull his head back down.

Dean knew what he wanted but he wasn't going to let him finish, not yet. He pulled Castiel's legs open and up, lining up their naked bodies.

Sam had almost forgotten all about his brother in the next room. He was enjoying the way Ruby moved her body against him. At first he was barely aware of a noise coming from the wall behind him. Ruby's moaning and screaming had drowned out most of the noise.

"Cas," Dean groaned.

His brother's voice snapped him out of his blissful state. He stopped Ruby moving.

"Dean," Castiel moaned loudly, louder than usual.

Ruby placed her hands on Sam's face, drawing his attention back to her.

"Don't think about them. Tonight is about us, remember?"

He nodded briefly and kissed her, pulling her down harder on his hips. She gasped into his mouth and he smiled.

It took being shoved face first into the bed for Dean to realize that he had been holding back way too long for Castiel's liking. Now the angel was behind him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. It wouldn't be the first time he got bruises while having sex. It was just one of things Dean had started to expect to happen since he started sleeping with Castiel. Even without the strength of a descent sized guy, he was still dealing with a supernatural being.

"Cas," he growled.

He didn't care about beating Sam and Ruby anymore. He needed release just as badly as Castiel.

"Fuck!" he shouted to the pillow on the bed.

While Castiel continued ramming him, Dean started matching the rhyme of thrusts with his own hand.

Sam couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed once more into Ruby's body, moaned loudly in his ear. Exhausted he fell back against his bed with Ruby still top of him. She slowly rolled off of him and onto the bed. It wasn't the best sex he's had but he didn't care. He was glad he was finally able to release all of his pent up sexual frustration.

"You're a little rusty Sam," Ruby teased, "You need more practice."

He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm happy I got that out of my system."

It didn't occur to him how badly his comment sounded until he said it out loud.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know that I mean..."

She waved her hand, "No that's okay. I got it."

She pulled up the covers over their naked bodies. They could still hear moaning from the other side of the wall.

She smiled at him suggestively, "Next time we better beat them."

Sam looked disgusted, "There isn't going be a next time. I don't think I could do this again, not with them right next to us."

She shrugged and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"You've got to admire their stamina though," she said as she curled up next to him.

That was a comment Sam could have done without hearing even if it was true.

Dean was amazed at how much stamina Castiel had. He had lost control minutes before yet somehow his angel was still going strong; the very same angel who had been a virgin during their first time, and who previously had issues lasting for long periods of time. Now it seemed that out of the two of them, Castiel had more endurance and all it took was a monthly of daily sex.

"Cas," he moaned.

If things continued any longer, he might have a heart attack from a pleasure overload. If he had to die again, that would be one Hell of a way to go.

"Dean," Castiel gasped.

Dean could feel the hands on his hips slip as he felt Castiel release.

He stuck his face in his pillow for a moment, as he collapsed onto the bed. His ass was wet, sore, and empty. There was no way he would be able to drive comfortably tomorrow and he didn't care. He just experienced some of the best sex of his life. The bed shifted downward as Castiel lay down next to him. The angel's arms were embracing him. Every time that they had sex, Castiel would want to cuddle afterward. The angel sighed happily when he felt Dean's head on his chest. It was one of the things that surprised Dean about him, well that and the size of a certain body part. Not that he was jealous. He felt too good after sex to be jealous and secretly he also liked snuggling with his angel, not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a quick piece I wrote up. (I seem to be able to write a lot when I'm sleep deprived.)

I'm having some issues with the other SPN stories at the moment. It's even gotten to the point where there are alternate chapters.

Normally I can sort things out but Uriel's death has really thrown off my writing. So if anyone would be willing to let me bounce ideas off of them just send me a message or something.

As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

In all their years of living together on the road, they had never had such an awkward time at breakfast. Neither brother could look the other in the eyes. Instead they focused on the food on their plates. Both Castiel and Ruby had left an hour earlier so now it was just the two of them.

"Dean about earlier..."

"Forget about it Sam."

"Don't you think we should talk about it at least?"

Dean looked away from his food and at his brother, "There's nothing to talk about so drop it."

Dean didn't want to talk about it or even think about.

"We just can't pretend nothing happened."

"Sure we can."

"Dean..." Sam lowered his voice.

The last thing they needed was everyone in the diner hearing about their love lives.

"You and Cas, me and Ruby last night... what the hell happened?"

Dean was grumpy and looked back at his food, embarrassed.

"I don't know Sam. One minute we were... and then you were...I don't know."

Sam had the strangest thought, "Were you...competing against us last night?"

Now Dean glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I mean we hear you and Cas all the time. But last night you still...oh my god. Dean! Ugh."

Dean didn't know whether to be smug or embarrassed. He decided to play it cool instead.

"We won," he smirked.

"Dude! Ugh. I can't believe this. We...ugh."

"You brought it up."

Sam was horrified, "I can't believe Ruby convinced me to do that."

Dean almost choked on his coffee, "What?"

"She said that we should do it anyway and..."

Dean held up his hand in disbelief, "Whoa stop right. You're telling me Ruby convinced you to go along with it? That it's fine for you to... while I was in the next room?"

"It never slowed you down before."

It never occurred to Dean that Sam could hear him through the wall. He knew motel walls were thin but he thought they had been extra quiet.

"Look Sam, I didn't know. We were trying to be quiet. Honest."

Sam didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they weren't.

"Whatever. Let's just forget about it."

He looked down to watch the steam from his cup of coffee and smirked.

"Mine was louder."

Dean had to stop himself from spitting out his coffee. It took him a moment to stop coughing and clear his throat.

"We lasted longer," Dean replied.

Sam signaled the waitress that they were done, "Only because you switched."

Dean was someone who hardly ever blushed and Sam didn't have to look at his brother's face to know that he was. It was sort of funny. If things weren't so awkward between him he would have started laughing. After all the embarrassing things his brother had ever said to him, he finally had a way to get even and all it took was for his brother to fall for a certain angel. His discovery was one of the many unfortunate things he noticed while being in the next room. Dean always got louder when he was the bottom, which was something Sam knew his brother would never admit to doing. He could hardly believe it himself. Dean always acted like the dominate one in the relationship.

Sam had figured a while ago that part of the reason Dean was always embarrassed about his relationship was because Castiel was usually the dominate one and his moans were the proof of that. It wasn't like Sam could blame him. Not only did the angel pull him out of Hell and resurrected him, but he was a virgin when they started or at least that was what Sam had guessed. He didn't like thinking too deeply about anything involving their relationship.

"We're so never going to talk about this again," added Dean as he reached for his wallet.

"Deal."

* * *

Author's Note: I've been thinking about adding more to this story (like a rematch) but not sure if I will. The hits for this series has been great but I haven't got much feedback about whether people want me to continue or not.

I'm not really a fan of the whole Sam/Ruby thing but this chapter was fun to write. The brothers have such a great dynamic between them.

For those of you who are interested, I'm not sure when the next chapters of Sweet Dreams will be coming out. My helper seemed to like the original and alternate chapter. So I may end up using both but I just have to figure out the order. Plus my helper seems to have disappeared.

As for On the Road, I'm taking a poll about what I should do with the possible future chapters.

See my profile for any updated story news or to take the poll.

Bonus: I know the name of Castiel's vessel. The name isn't quite what I was expecting. It's nice to see Misha smile.

The vessel's story should be interesting but I kind of hope it tides into the season finale somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since the whole unintentional bedroom match occurred. Shortly after the awkward breakfast the following morning, the brothers both agreed to never talk about what happened again. Now with the Apocalypse in full swing Dean needed Castiel more than ever while Sam dealt with his guilt over his actions as they tried to come up with a plan to save the world. It wasn't until recently that Sam got his own visitor, Gabriel. At first he didn't want anything to do with him but after a while the archangel managed to charm him. How exactly that charm got him to position he was now, he didn't really know.

Sprawled on his back in a cheap motel room Sam could only watch as Gabriel's mouth enveloped him whole. He moaned. It was strangely awe-inspiring as he watched the angel's mouth started bobbing up and down. His movements were slow at first but gradual the archangel started increasing the pace and it felt amazing. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen. They both knew it didn't mean anything but after everything they went through dealing with him, it seemed almost wrong. Even with the former trickster swearing not to go around bragging to everyone about it, he still felt a little uncomfortable letting things continue. Plus he didn't exactly have much experience involving guys and sex.

As if sensing his conflicted thoughts Gabriel pulled his mouth off of him, using his hand to massage him tenderly. He gazed up at the hunter with an amused expression on his face.  
"Do you always think so much when you have sex or am I just special?"  
Sam's eyes fixated on the movement of his hand as he stifled a groan. It felt really good. He couldn't deny it.  
"Couldn't you take us somewhere else? Our brothers are right the next room … you know." He really didn't want to say it out loud.  
"Having sex, making babies, all that jazz right? So what's the problem?"  
_Babies?_ He was almost tempted to ask if that was even possible.  
"Can't you do something?" He gestured towards the wall separating the two rooms.  
Gabriel temptingly licked the underside of his member causing him to moan and his thighs to quiver. He wanted more and the archangel knew it.  
"I could order them to stop but I prefer to keep my equipment in one piece. Castiel gets testy when it comes to your brother, in more ways than one I might add."  
He grinned at Sam who grimaced before swallowing him down whole again. Sam groaned from pleasure but also embarrassment.

OoOoO

In the other room Castiel was possessively gripping Dean's body close as he kissed him into the nearest wall grinding their bodies together. Moaning with his head tiled back and his eyes shut tight, Dean was feeling more than ready to take things to the bed. It took him a moment to realize that Castiel had suddenly stopped his movements. When he opened his eyes Dean could see the angel staring at the wall behind him. He was confused.  
"Problem Cas?"  
"A barrier was set up around Sam's room."  
That snapped him out of his daze, "Barrier? What kind of barrier?"  
"Sound but I can't say for sure who created it."

OoOoO

Gabriel's body hovered above his hips, Sam couldn't believe what he was about to do. He wasn't that into guys but somehow the archangel convinced him to give it a try. Internally he didn't want to acknowledge that he was curious or what had stirred up his curiosity. He could only watch as Gabriel carefully lower himself downward. When Sam was completely inside him, they both moaned from the sensation. It was tight yet warm and nothing like he imagined it would be like. It was better.  
A quick slap to his stomach snapping him out of his daze, "Relax big boy we're not even at the good part yet."  
Using his hands the archangel started moving his body up and down, clenching and releasing his muscles as he went. Sam groaned at how amazing it felt. He didn't know it would feel like this.

Suddenly without warning the door was kicked open and through it came his brother with a gun in one hand with Castiel standing right behind him. They both looked completely disheveled yet ready for a fight. He would have moved to shove Gabriel off of him if it wasn't the fact that the archangel was clenching hard around him. Feeling completely mortified, he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips.  
"Sam what the hell?" shouted Dean.  
If it wasn't for the fact Gabriel was still flexing around him, he would have been able to make some kind of respond compared to the mumbles sounds that came out.

Instead the archangel decided to speak up.  
"We're just having a bit of fun. I'm taking very good care of your little brother," Gabriel clamped him hard and Sam moaned loudly.  
"Feel to join in," He leered at them.  
It took Castiel holding him back to stop Dean from going over there and punching the smug expression off the angel's face. He knew it wouldn't have done any good but he would have at least felt better. Dean glared at the angel but he reluctantly allowed Castiel to lead him out of the room. They were going to have a long conversation tomorrow.  
once they were alone againGabriel smiled down at Sam's flustered face ,"Now where were we?"

OoOoO

Castiel was lying on their bed watching Dean as he paced back and forth angrily like a caged animal.  
"The nerve of that guy! After everything he put us through and Sam sleeps with him?"  
"It could just be sex."  
Dean stopped his pacing and turned towards him furiously, "Why him of all people?"  
The angel shrugged. There wasn't a whole lot he could say that would calm him down. He knew how protective Dean was of his younger brother.  
"Dean," Castiel gestured toward the empty spot on the bed next to him.

The hunter growled but did what was asked of him and Castiel pulled him into his arms, kissing his head. Dean sighed in frustration as he tried to relax. He was still pissed but it was comforting being cuddled by the angel's warm body.  
Castiel lovingly nuzzled his neck, "I could make you forget what you saw."  
Dean lifted the angel's hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Just for tonight."  
"Are you sure?"  
He leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "Yeah."  
Castiel cupped his face and kissed him back. He was using the kiss to temporarily hide what Dean had witnessed earlier. Secretly the dark haired angel wished he could erase the memories from his own mind.

OoOoO

Sam was getting sore and as much as he just wanted to finish, the archangel wouldn't let him. Instead Gabriel kept going up and down, riding him and moaning towards the ceiling with each bounce. Feeling flustered, Sam was breathing hard and his body covered in sweat. He wasn't used to this level of stamina and he was getting worried that his body would break from overuse. He was beginning to reach the point of begging and he knew if he gave in he would never live it down. On the plus side he hadn't heard anything from the other room all night.  
"Relax Sammy we're almost to the best part."  
"Gabriel..." Sam moaned.  
He wasn't sure how much longer he could last before he started begging to get some release.

OoOoO

In the other room Castiel was enjoying the ministrations of his own Winchester who was currently sucking on his neck and slowly making his way downward. After seeing his brother in such an intimate position, he had thought they wouldn't be doing anything for the rest of the night. However since Dean forgot what he saw earlier, it brought back the desire the hunter had from earlier. Initially he tried to resist getting intimate for the night but in all honesty he could never resist Dean even when his superiors had ordered him to. Seeing Dean naked and feeling him sucking on his body made him feel almost human at times. It's strange how much he's come to enjoy that feeling.  
Dean looked up at him grinning, "Something on your mind Cas?"  
"Nothing," He said as he ran his hand through the hunter's soft hair.  
"Good cause I've got something I want us to try."

OoOoO

"Oh Sam!"  
Groaning, Gabriel coated the hunter's stomach with his essence without having being touched. Whatever hold the angel had on his equipment it was released, Sam moaned loudly and nearly blacked out as he emptied himself into the archangel. He was barely aware that Gabriel had gotten off of him and was now lying on the bed next to him. They were both panting heavily which was a bit unusual. He never expected he could wear out an angel. Then again given their healing powers, he couldn't take all of the credit. He has never lasted that long before and he wouldn't put it past the archangel to change that. Gabriel wasn't known for playing by the rules.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a high pitched noise coming from the other room before the windows in the room shattered. _Cas..._ Lucky for him Gabriel had quickly covered his ears with his hands, protecting him and pulling him into his arms. Once Castiel's cry had stopped, Sam could hear several car alarms going off in the parking lot and in the distance the sound of dogs barking. Gabriel removed his hands from his ears, grinning.  
"Looks like we weren't the only ones having a good time tonight."  
With a snap of his fingers the car alarms stopped and the window was instantly repaired.  
Looking up and still feeling dazed Sam asked, "How?"  
"I'm an archangel. I can pretty much do just about anything I want."  
He slid his hands down to Sam's ass giving it a gentle squeeze. Sam's eyes opened wide at the implication.

* * *

Author's Note  
This story as a whole can be read as a standalone or as part of a series. I didn't know I had created an AU series until fairly recently. If you want to read them in order check out my profile.  
One of the reviewers Scribe-of-Bohemia suggested the idea of a rematch involving Gabriel and the funny thing was I already thinking about it before they suggested it. I found writing Gabriel was probably one of the hardest things I've done for a fic which is sort of funny because some of my favorite episodes have him in them. It was a bit surreal writing this chapter given how long it had been since I've worked on this story. (Editing is a pain).  
As for this story I haven't come to a clear conclusion on whether or not to add more or just end it here. Sometimes I can picture several different ways I could take things if I were to continue. Feel free to make suggestions in the reviews.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

It was beginning to become a disturbing pattern for them; something would happen the previous night, followed by an awkward 'morning after' conversation. Even after a night of mind blowing sex, Dean wasn't exactly in the best mood this morning. Memories of what he walked in on last night came rushing back the moment he woke up. When he realized that Cas still let them have sex, even after what they had seen, it bothered him. To be fair, he pushed for sex but that was because he didn't remember what he had witnessed. Part of him still wished he didn't remember anything about what happened.

At the diner, both Dean and Sam drank their coffee in silence. As uncomfortable as it was for them to sit across from each other, it was better for both of them like this. It allowed them to be somewhat open about what they felt without anyone else being involved. When it came down to it, they were still brothers and they needed to work things out by themselves.  
"So here we are again," said Sam.  
"We've really got to stop letting this kind of stuff happen," replied Dean.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Why him Sam? You've never showed any interest in ..."  
Dean stopped himself from continuing. He wasn't really into guys until he had met Cas.  
"I mean he's an …"  
Dean stopped again.

He couldn't exactly criticize his brother getting involved with an angel since he was already doing that himself. There was still one thing that confused him about what had happened.  
"Of all people why him? Ruby was bad enough, but him, seriously?"  
"Look it just sort of happened. It wasn't like we planned it. I mean you didn't exactly plan on hooking up with Cas, but it's been how long now? Let's not forget how I found out about it."  
Dean's face flushed. He had hoped Sam wouldn't mention that last part. They had been careless and got caught in a similar position.  
"That's different."  
"How Dean? They're both angels."

Dean frowned. There wasn't much he could say to that statement. Castiel may be loyal to them now, but in the past there were external factors to take into account. However since the moment they met him, Gabriel had been causing them nothing but problems. Sam had told him in great detail about all the different ways he apparently died during their time at the Mystery Spot. But given Gabriel's angelic powers, if he had really wanted them dead he could have killed them a long time ago, regardless of the Apocalypse. Even Castiel wasn't a match for an arch-angel in terms of raw power. Given who Sam was with now, compared to who he used to be with, Dean didn't know whether it was an improvement or not. After all, they had been screwed over by both demons and angels over the years.

However before Dean could question Sam any further about the events of last night, two men appeared out of nowhere, joining them in the booth. Dean groaned. They were the last two people on Earth he wanted to see right now. Castiel was his usual solemn self, while Gabriel put his arm confidently around Sam's shoulder.  
"Hello boys," Gabriel grinned. "Missed me?"  
When Sam felt a hand running down his thigh, he jumped in his seat, hitting his knee on the table. He cursed from the pain.  
"Hands on the table, now!" Dean growled.

Quickly Sam removed the angel's hands from his body and placed them firmly on the table. He tried awkwardly to scoot away from the angel as much as the booth would allow him. He didn't want to get groped in front of his own brother.  
"I'm just having a little fun. Besides I did a lot more than that just last night," said Gabriel smirking at Sam.  
Furious, Dean clenched his fists in anger. He wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk right off of his face.  
"Gabriel…," Castiel warned.

The arch-angel with a self-satisfied smile looked towards Dean, like he knew what he was thinking. They both knew he couldn't hurt him but Dean wished he could more than ever before. Castiel's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him relatively calm.  
"You slept with my little brother."  
"So what? You're sleeping with mine."  
Dean glared at him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the angel had a point. It still didn't change the fact that Gabriel had defiled his little brother. Dean shuddered at the memory of what he had walked in on last night. He was almost tempted to get Castiel to make him forget again.

Since neither brother knew what to say, Gabriel decided to be the one who would break the silence, and in his own way, help break the tension between the brothers.  
"I've got to admit I'm a bit impressed with you Dean. It's not every day I hear one of my brothers make that kind of sound with a human. That's some technique you have. Though Sammy here isn't too bad himself."  
Sam looked away embarrassed while Dean continued glaring. The last thing he needed was a compliment from that dick after what he did.  
"I don't need to listen to any of this," said Dean angrily.  
"Gabriel…," Castiel warned again.  
The arch-angel smiled at his little brother.  
"Relax, I'm just praising him. Honestly you've always acted like you had a stick up your butt, but now I know you just needed somewhere to put it."  
The look on Castiel's face told him that he had crossed the line.  
"Got to go!" Gabriel said before vanishing.  
Immediately Castiel disappeared.

With the two angels gone, once again the two brothers were alone. After what they just went through, it made things even more awkward for them to continue their previous conversation. There wasn't much else left to say that hadn't been said already. They both wanted to pretend the previous night had never even happened.  
"I really wish you'd pick better fuck buddies in the future."  
"Yeah...I'm going to keep that in mind," replied Sam.  
As their waitress set down their breakfast on the table the two brothers drank their coffee in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts, yet both were thinking about angels.

* * *

Author's Note

Special thanks once again to_ Ventorum _for editing this chapter._  
_

This is probably going to be the last chapter of Bedroom Battles. I have thought about doing a bonus (involving Dean and Castiel and what happened) but I don't know if I will.

For those of you who wanted more of a story involving the 'making babies' part I have written a story that takes place right after this one called _Baby on Board_.

This story is part of a series of Supernatural fics. If you want to check out this series or other fics I've written check out my profile. It has all the stories listed in order.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
